


Humans Are Space Orcs.

by moonmunk



Category: space orcs
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmunk/pseuds/moonmunk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to the Planetary Exploration and Research Foundation, where extra terrestrials and Humans alike can work together to explore the universe…"

It's hard to focus on something you've heard a thousand times before, but at the same time it was kind of reassuring. I had been waiting for years for this moment… now it was here and I couldn't stop shaking. Today I'd embark on my first ever journey to outer space. I had suffered through years of arduous and, sometimes quite boring, classes, learned everything I could about xenobiology and launched my way to… well not the top of my class but fairly close. I'm only human, after all. As of today I get assigned to a ship, and my days of boredom on this rock would be significantly over.

I walked up to the docking bay and showed my student badge. The clerk took a look at my badge, nodded and typed a few things into his computer.

"Aaah yes okay. Alexander Ryan Terry. I've got you right here for medical yes?"

I nodded. "Yessir."

"Perfect. I just need a few pieces of information from you and then we can carry on. First off, what is your height?"

I started to play with the string on my bag. "Uh… 5… foot 7…" I waited for the man to laugh, most people did when they found out my actual height. It didn't help that one of my dad's was a freaking giant. Clearly, I didn't get my height from him.

Luckily, the ridicule never came. "Understood, and your weight?"

"135 pounds."

"Alright next I need hair colour, eye colour et cetera. I know I can see them pretty clearly but still. Gotta know what your license says and all that."

I nodded "uh… brown, for my hair. Dark brown if that's important? And then blue for my eyes."

"Wonderful. Allow me one moment while I go and get a few things for you."

"Thank you very much sir."

He gave me a polite smile before walking off and leaving me there, a bit awkward. I took a peak inside the bay, though admittedly it was kinda difficult to see past the walls and all the hustle and bustle within, but luckily the ships were big and absolutely magnificent. Everything from fighter class ships with sleek, aerodynamic designs, to the big exploration vessels meant to carry a large crew from place to place. I was… honestly in awe from it all.

The clerk came back and handed me a drawstring backpack. "Here you go, everything should be in there so once you get in your ship give it a look through. And here's this." He handed me a bracer with the Planetary foundations logo on it. "It has all of your identification on it. Make sure you like the arm it's on because once you put it on it takes a code to take it off. Don't worry, you have the code in your bag."

I raised a brow. "Wait I have to wear this all the time?"

He nodded "at least most of the time. That's your key onto the ship as well as your wallet, i.d., communication and pretty much anything else you could possibly need in this field. But again, don't worry you can take it off if need be. It's not like it's permanently sealed onto you. Thatd be stupid and kinda evil."

"I guess that makes sense yeah."

He smiled warmly. "Well that's about it from me. You'll be going on a moon class explorer. Not the biggest ship we have but it's still pretty big. Docking bay 137. Best of luck, friend."

I fitted the bracer to my arm, sliding it under my jacket. It fit… surprisingly well. "Thank you very much. See ya on the return trip." I waved to the clerk and shouldered the second bag before walking onto the bay.

So here's the thing. Aliens… or… I guess the xeno-individuals but that just takes a while to say, have integrated into our society at least somewhat but mostly just the researchers. The reality of it was that we didn't see them too terribly much. Which is why this was a fair amount of culture shock for me. Of course I had researched aliens, I had to. If you think becoming a doctor for humans is a lot of work you should try becoming a doctor that can adapt to over a hundred different species. Luckily, most of them were anthropomorphic or could be classified under different categories of medical biology. 

That being said, it was very shocking to actually see them in front of me. There were races from all across the galaxy, from the blue tiefling looking Detria to the bird snake esque Coatl. It was… intimidating as all hell, so instead of overloading my brain on all the sensory stimulus before me I decided to immediately make my way towards the ship. 

When I got there I was… shocked to say the least. The ship was pretty big, as was to be expected, and it didn't look anything like I was expecting. I had watched a lot of star trek, star wars… even futurama. I couldn't avoid them growing up, they were always on. I had to admit, I was sort of expecting something along the lines of the starship enterprise. It was drastically different. Significantly more aerodynamic in design, painted a very beautiful silver. If I'm being honest with you, it looked a bit like a dove.

"Moon class carrier, state of the art design, top notch weaponry and shields, a scanner to detect things like signs of life, special flora and fauna within a planet. Truly, she's a beaut. Been flying this baby around for a little bit and she's never let me down."

I blinked and turned towards the voice, then was shocked when I was met by someone actually shorter than me. A smaller individual, apparently female but I wasn't able to fully tell. They smiled up at me, dark black eyes and smooth skin, almost like what you'd find on a frog. She had dark blue skin with bright red spots in spots here and there. She was wearing a formal outfit, with an insignia on the lapel displaying a dove, its wings spread wide as if about to take flight, behind it was the multicolored banner of the Planetary Exploration foundation.

"Oh! Hi there! You're a uh…" I blinked and searched through my memory.

They chuckled "A Croagany, as your people define us. We, of course have our own name for our species but like most of the species here I don't think there's a word for it in common english. I'm Azurine Adal, I'm the captain of this ship. You may address me as captain, Azurine, or that frogesque lady over there. You must be Alexander Terry yes?"

I immediately stood at attention. "Uh! Yes, sorry, thousand pardons ma'am. Sorry."

She chuckled a little. "No worries, and at ease. Such formalities are unnecessary. I run a tight ship but I prefer to have us be close. A crew runs better if they're allowed to have fun and enjoy themselves. But know that when it comes down to brass tacks I expect you to be the best that you can be got it?"

I nodded "Yes ma- er… uh… captain."

She looked me up and down, then made a circle around me. "Hmm… you ever been on a ship before? Don't answer that I already know the answer I read over your files."

I paled "Oh. You… did?" Look I tried to be a good student, but things happened and we'd get bored from time to time.

"Oh yeah." She stopped in front of me and smiled "it's part of why I chose you to join my crew. Amazingly wonderful grades, but a small amount of rebellion, all of your teachers said that the biggest reason you didn't get top marks was because of… how did they put it? A refusal to turn in the simplest of homework? It seemed you did a bit of a back and forth when it came to what work you would or wouldn't do. Additionally you have some interesting things on your records that would have potentially gotten others expelled."

At that I blushed. I had absolutely no clue what she was talking about, or rather which one she was referring to. "Uuuh…"

"You know, breaking into your teachers office to figure out the lesson plans for the next month now that, is interesting."

Right, that. I ended up getting caught after the fact.

"There are a few interesting things about that particular instance that put you well above the rest if you ask me. For starters it wasn't for your major, you seemed to have medical expertise coming out your… well… ya know. But it was for a completely different course. What makes it more interesting is that you only stole the lesson plans, not the answers to the quizzes or tests, not something majorly important to the teacher… just the plans. To me that shows integrity. You didn't want to cheat, not in the traditional sense. You wanted to know what to study, and frankly that's something I can respect, and finally the office was on the third floor and you went in through the window."

I pushed my glasses up my nose and shifted my bag. "S-So you chose me because…"

She chuckled. "Oh take a breath sky eyes. You've got wonderful work ethic, save for occasionally deciding to be rebellious and not do it, majorly high grades in your medical classes, an ability to wiggle your way into places you shouldn't be in is always a valuable thing and you have a certain amount of integrity that I can work with. You're new to this so you have a lot to learn and that makes you moldable. You're the perfect candidate for my ship. So how's about you hop on board and we get you used to things. I mean he'll, we leave in about 2 hours, so you should probably get to know the crew."

I nodded and took a step back. She pulled up her wrist and hit a few buttons. The bracer lit up, then a hatch dropped down. At the very least, that was what I had expected. Captain Azurine lead the way on the ship and I followed like a nervous puppy, which was ironic when I saw what I was met with.

When I was younger we all got interested in some… alternative art, to keep it simple. I remember one of the things I always told people was that through the multiple universes property there was absolutely a universe out there with sentient beings that were… shall we say… animal like? The proof was in the pudding on this one. I had read through the books forwards and back but the actual chances of meeting a xenolupin was slim. Until today, when a female rushed up to me with a big smile. She had fairly floppy ears and heavily resembled a golden retriever. She was wearing glasses and a long lab coat, with a black t shirt and jeans. She was… A little bit taller than me which wasn't exactly to my liking. Immediately she started talking my ear off.

"Oh! Hi! Your name is Alex, right? Hi! I'm Cam, I'm the chief biologist here on the ship! Wow I haven't had much interaction with humans before! Is it true that you guys can go into some sort of… rage state when put under extreme pressure?"

I blinked a few times, then realization hit. "Oh! You mean an adrenaline rush! Yeah in points of major stress or need to protect people humans generate an excess of adrenaline which allows us to do almost superhuman things like lift a car!"

Her eyes went wide and her tail started going back and forth rapidly. "Oh that is so cool!" She turned around. "See Koz! I told you humans were magnificent!" She was talking to a big gruff looking dude who was working on what looked to be a pistol of some sort. He looked as if he himself was made out of rocks themselves it was… interesting to see. It didn't look like he'd be able to finesse that gun but there he was, working on it like it was his home territory, and it probably was. He grunted and Cam turned back towards me.

Cam shrugged. "He's a bit temperamental but he's a big softy. Don't worry Azurinei I'll take it from here!"

The captain smirked and nodded. "Just don't go too rough on him okay?" She looked to me. "Go with Cam, she'll treat you right. Besides, you two are gonna be working closely together, you should probably get to know each other a bit better."

Cam got a big old smile on her face and it was almost hard for me to resist. "Um… okay, I can live with that, there are worse fates."

And thus cam took me off. She tried to introduce me to as many people as she could, but there were so many different people and so many different species it was almost difficult for me to keep them all straight. It was… honestly a little daunting. It wasn't that many people but even still, this would be my job… to keep them healed and safe, and from the looks of it there weren't that many extra people for each role so it might only be me. I think Cam saw my anxiety because after a minute she pulled me to a small lab. 

"Here ya go. This is my lab, it's where I conduct research on the samples we collect throughout our travels. Here!" She reached into a closet and pulled out a long white coat before handing it to me. I wrapped it around me and smiled, it was even engraved in my name and a dove just like the captain's. 

"I… found a way to get your measurements so that we could get you this coat. I figured it'd be cool for you to be a part of the team. Us science nerds gotta stick together after all right?" She nudged me a bit and I blushed, smiling bright.

"Yeah! Thanks, I really appreciate it." I looked around the lab. "Man… it's not the biggest crew but it seems like a lot of people…"

"29 people and strong at it. Well… now 30 with you. How does it feel?"

"Absolutely fantastic. Almost unreal honestly…"

She chuckled "Oh yeah no I get that. When I first joined on it was a dream come true." 

I started looking around the room a bit. It was… absolutely astounding. Specimens from creatures I couldn't even fathom or think of. Plants and small bug like creatures, all of it was quite interesting. I lost myself in thought for a moment. Pretty soon I'd be able to see the origin of these different specimens. After a while I was broken out of my reverie by my coworker clearing her throat. I jumped a little and turned to see her holding her hands in front of her and looking a bit bashful. 

"Um… hey Alex? I've got a question for you…"

I blinked a few times "Yeah? What's up?"

"Well as you know I haven't had much experience with humans… so I was wondering if you'd… maybe… let me do an analysis of you?"

I flushed a bit at that. "Like… look me over?"

She nodded. "Only if you're okay with it. There are certain things about humans I've never had the chance to look at. It wouldn't take long…"

"Oh… uh… okay. I can do that, I think… if it's for the sake of science…"

She immediately got excited, jumping up and down. "Yes! Alright go stand on the raised platform over there and I'll get it all set up!" With that she ran over and grabbed a clipboard. I… didn't question why she already had one set up but regardless I stepped up on to the platform, only a little bit concerned when it lit up and little metal panels started floating around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Honestly, the whole process could have been a lot worse. On the pain scale it rated at a solid 1, but it did tickle a whole hell of a lot. It was in that moment that I could swear I fully understand what Owl City meant when they said they had recieved ten thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs. It was... weird. Not unpleasant, mind you, but definitely not something I'd go to for a Saturday afternoon relaxation session.

When it was all done Cam had me sit on the bed to await the results. I was kinda worried when she kept making small noises of either amusement, curiosity, or worry. It was the "That's not right" that made me fully perk up.

"What's up?"

"Well... Okay this might be normal for you guys but your documentation states you're a male and you look male... But you have female hormones coursing through your body."

I sighed, "Yeah... Um... I'm what's known as trans. I was born as a female but I suffered from major dysphoria growing up... Finally I realized that I should have been born as a male. One of my dads ended up doing the same thing honestly."

She blinked a few times at that. "Dysphoria... Isn't that defined as a state of unease or dissatisfaction with life?"

I nodded "For trans individuals it basically means that when you look at yourself everything feels... wrong. Basically I grew up feeling as though I was put in the wrong body at birth. It's like..." I struggled for how to put it in terms of how she would understand. "Okay so you're a Canis right?"

She nodded

"Imagine, if you will for a second, that growing up you always felt like you should be... I don't know a Coatl. And nothing you could really do about it changed how you felt about it but you always knew that you weren't supposed to be a Canis."

She thought on it for a few seconds. "Oh that would be absolute hell!"

I nodded "There ya go. It's sorta the same thing, or at least the best way I can think of to describe it anyway."

"And you went through that all growing up?"

"Yup. I tried to keep it hidden for a while now but then my dad confronted me about it, it wasn't shortly after that we got the chest surgery done to help me feel a little less dysphoric. It was... actually really nice. Finally getting rid of this growth of fat on my chest that was just making me feel sick. I don't know why I hadn't thought to talk to them earlier. Never got on hormones though, never had the time and honestly that was a process I wanted to go through myself. There's a certain sense of satisfaction in knowing you accomplished something yourself instead of relying on others to get it done for you."

She took a good long moment to think on it, after a little while I was a bit worried. People tended to look at you a little differently when you mentioned you were trans, so I tried to not bring it up too terribly often. After all, my gender doesn't define me. All they need to know is that I was male. 

Finally I cleared my throat. "You don't uh... Think of me differently do you?"

She went wide eyed, I had seemingly returned the favour and brought her back to the present. "No! Not at all, I was just thinking that there might be something I can do to help. One of the things I like to dabble in a bit is chemicals, pheromones, hormones that sort of thing. The uh... Reproductive habits of different species is highly fascinating to me since one of my jobs as a biologist is to help species that are endangered, if that makes sense."

I nodded "Go on."

"So I was thinking with a bit of time I might be able to synthesize something that could work to get you the hormones you need. Uh... Which ones are those again?"

I laughed a bit at that. "Testosterone. Male born humans have testosterone that pumps through their bodies while female born humans have estrogen."

"Oh... That's the purpose of testosterone? I thought it was just some random hormone that didn't really do much for anyone..."  
I shook my head. "Nah, it controls things like facial hair growth and what not, but yeah if I wanted to go through hormone treatment I'd have to start getting that good good man juice."

She blinked "Don't... Don't call it that."

"Time to ingest the good man juice!"

"I highly doubt... that you would drink the testosterone."

"Whatever way it needs to get in me, doesn't matter. Injection or orally doesn't matter."

She started blushing. It was cute, for sure, but more so than that it was amusing as hell. "You... do realize how wrong that sounds right?"

I smirked "That's the point. Besides, it got you to blush and I have always been curious as to what a Canis would look like if they were blushing."

She covered her face. "Whatever. Okay, yeah bad wording aside I can help you out with it. Give me some time and I'll have a batch cooked up for ya better than anything your human scientists could make."

I nodded. "Sweet. What can I do in return?"

"What?"

"Well I'm not just gonna ask you to do this for me with no repayment. We may be a crew but this isn't something that's an absolute necessity, which means that you'd be spending time, research, and materials on something that, at the end of the day could be written off as frivilous. I'd want to repay you for that."

"Well you don't have to... but human pride is something that is very well known. How's about this, I'll help you out with this, if you continue to help me with a first hand account of human history and biology. It's always been a fascination with me. It'd be nice to find out more from a human themselves."

I gulped a little. "Well... Biology of a human,that I can help you... and I can help with psychology and what not but history it'll be a different account. My opinions on what happened throughout the years is a bit skewed."

She smiled "That's okay! I think an account of history from someone whose got an interesting perspective of it makes it even better."

I shrugged "Alright, if that's what you want than that's what I'll give. I'd have gone for something a bit more useful but to each their own."

She ran over and gave me a hug. It was incredibly warm and soft. I had to admit, I started to blush. "I promise you," she pulled back, her grin was a mile wide and brighter than the sun. "It's incredibly useful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are kinda starting off being short. I do apologize for that but I'm trying my best to get some established lore in in an easy to digest manner.


End file.
